The Last Stand
by Sketty24
Summary: The sudden loss of Jean Grey has brought some together and torn others apart. Struggling with bereavement, Scott leaves the mansion only to make a shocking discovery. But dark times lie ahead, a mutant cure is arriving, and for some it’s compulsory. X3
1. Old Friends

Yes, a new story from me. I can't help it,I love writing! However, this one is a little different from my others. Basically, I am writing X-Men 3 as I think it will occur based on the trailer I've seen so far, and the snippets of speculation and rumours heard. So, really, I'm taking all these little pieces of the puzzle, putting them together and filling in the gaps! This story will not contain any major spoilers PURPOSELY (e.g. deaths.). I don't know any, and want to keep it that way! Anything I write is purely theories on my behalf that could or could not happen in the real movie. So if something big happens, it was my idea, not that I directly know this from any source! So, with that I hope you all understand that I'm writing this for fun and not out to persuade anybody that I know what will happen in X3 or indirectly spoil. Basically, this is just to keep me, and my readers, going until the movie comes out! Hurry up X-Men 3!

**Chapter 1**

The tense silence was abruptly destroyed as a large muscular figure shot up from his chair, glaring down at the man sat at the head of the table. The official looking group sat at the long table warily observed the person who had rose. The man narrowed his eyes slightly behind strands of royal blue hair.

"Professor Anderson," the man said in a patient tone, "Surely you cannot propose such a thing."

Anderson regarded the man with a stern face. He briefly looked around the table before he spoke. "I think you'll find my colleagues are in agreement Dr. McCoy."

"But this is preposterous. Whilst we have agreed on the mutant vaccine, the first tests should not be administered compulsorily."

"It needs to be tested before we can officially release it, McCoy!" replied Anderson heatedly. "And that means we're going for the mutants with extreme physical effects, I'm sure they will not oppose to the cure. Hopefully force won't be necessary."

"Extreme physical effects?" repeated Henry McCoy softly. His face quickly consorted into a frown, making his furry animalistic features look all the more intimidating. Dr. McCoy was in fact a kind and pleasant man, and also extremely intelligent. He leant forward on the long table, his large blue knuckles pressing down to the surface as he glowered. "I sincerely hope you won't be bringing me along, because I'm afraid _I_ shall have to use force."

Anderson waved his hands dismissively, "It won't come to that, Dr. McCoy. Sit down."

But Henry was yet to seat himself at the man's request, "As the Head of Scientific Research, Professor Anderson, I'm assuming you'll be the one to decide exactly who you will be testing the vaccine on?"

"Of course, after consideration," confirmed Anderson, nodding his head. "We have reserved Government documents that will help us locate prime targets to bring in."

"General Stryker's private files?" asked a woman from further down the table, she looked mildly surprised, surveying Anderson over the top of her glasses.

Anderson nodded, "The President insisted Stryker was a criminal, and confiscated all his documentations except those that could help us."

Henry had lowered back to his seat, but was packing his items away into a briefcase. "I apologise Professor Anderson, but I must take my leave. This meeting has overrun and I am running late for a memorial of a dear friend who recently passed. Excuse my wording, but I think this Government proposal is a diabolical sham and insist that I have no part in it until you come to your senses." He pushed to his feet, his wheeled chair rolling back quite a distance at the force of his calves against it. "Excuse me," he said softly, bowing his head before he turned and strode towards the door, loosening his tie from his thick neck. Sometimes he hated politics.

* * *

Clouds loomed over the grounds of Xavier's school, casting darkness over what was really a sunny, mild afternoon. Flickers of lightning passed through the swirling clouds, the rumbles echoing right across the mansion. The cause of this phenomenon was obvious if one chose to look at the upper floor balcony. Ororo Munroe stared out at the restful sky, which reflected her very feelings, as she stood alone on the balcony. Today was to be Jean Grey's memorial. Not a funeral, for they had no hopes of finding their dear friend's body under the mass of the water that exploded from the dam at Alkali Lake.

Ororo, the aptly named Storm, was having some quiet time. The previous weeks had been rather hectic as they planned the memorial, contacting over a hundred of Jean's old friends. A busy and social woman, they found that she had accumulated many close friends over the years, and each of them were insistent that they come to the memorial, which was to be hosted in a quiet area in Xavier's grounds.

But they had not been busy enough to miss the latest news of the month – a mutant cure. It appeared that since they had visited the President, he seemed to think that this was the way to go. Charles Xavier, headmaster and Professor of the school his mansion was founded for, agreed that the option of being cured of the mutant DNA may be a preferred choice for some mutants, Rogue being used as an example. Whilst she has now accepted the difficulty of her powers, there were plenty of other Rogues out there, struggling with strange and bewildering mutations.

But then, Jean's memorial day came upon them, and they agreed to leave the issue unmentioned for a day, out of respect.

Scott Summers, once the fiancé of the passed Jean was not going to be present at the memorial, much to the shock of the X-Men. After private deliberation with the Professor, he had insisted that he was going away for a short while, to try and sort himself out and that the memorial should not be delayed for him. He would pay his respect his own way.

"Storm?"

Storm quickly looked round to the balcony doorway, where Logan was looking out curiously. She made a smile of greeting, turning to face the man, "What is it?"

"A friend of Jean is here."

"Is he not waiting with the others?" asked Storm curiously. Charles was in the recreation room with the visitors so far.

Logan straightened a little, shrugging, "He said he wanted to see you, an' old friend or somethin'?"

"Who is it?"

"I dunno," answered Logan, gesticulated with his hands as he continued, "Some big, blue, furry – "

But Storm was nowhere to be seen; she had sped past Logan swiftly, running down the staircase with rapid footsteps, "Beast!"

Logan slowly followed after her, reaching the banister where he watched Storm warmly take the large blue man in a warm, welcoming embrace. Henry McCoy, or Beast as he was known at the mansion, smiled down at the woman, revealing pristine white canines. "How are you?" he asked her gently, his large hands cupping her upper arms.

"Coping," sighed Storm quietly, continuing to look up at the man. "Charles is just down the hall if you'd like to see him, he's with the other guests."

"Indeed," Beast nodded his large head once, "I would also like to speak with Charles about a separate occasion, but of course, that can wait. How long till the memorial begins? I feared I was going to be late, the dreadful meeting overrun."

"And I feared you wasn't going to make it," Storm turned slowly, leading him down the corridor, "People will be making their way down shortly."

"How's Scott?"

Storm sighed as she brought him towards one of the doors down the long pristine hallway. Gentle light from outdoors filtered in through the windows, the sky outside since relieved of Storm's troubles. "It's affected him badly. He's not attending the memorial. He's been gone for a few days now. I think he just needs to try and sort himself out."

"What state of mind is he in?" asked Beast quietly, stopping as a concerned expression came over his face.

Storm considered, "Well, he appeared to be calm before he set off. But it could just be an front.."

"Possibly," agreed Beast with a soft sigh. His eyes lifted as he took the handle of the door and after a short pause, stepped in to greet Professor Xavier.

* * *

You may recognise afew trailer sequences there that I have weaved into my story! Now do you see what I'm doing? Scott's not at the mansion, so.. where did he go? Visiting a certain abandoned dam, are we Cyclops? Find out next chapter! Oh, and please review!


	2. Remember

**Chapter 2**

"A doctor, a teacher, a fighter. She wanted to be a wife, and a mother, but it no longer can be that way. Remember her for what she had accomplished, the choice she made and how her sacrifice ensured the safety of the X-Men and the captured children." Storm swallowed slowly, looking down to her feet, "But most importantly, she was a friend. There for all of us, even when at times, we were difficult. Jean Grey was a beautiful, intelligent and precious member of the X-Men and of all our lives. She died not in vain, but in glory and in faith of her powers. Remember how important choices are." She felt her hands shaking, and tightened them around the damp silk handkerchief she had gripped in her palm. "Remember Jean Grey."

The standing congregation watched solemnly as Storm turned, making her way towards the grey marbled podium that stood central to the assembly. Crouching gently, she lay white roses to rest against the rim, straightening and staring down at the inscribed text. Her hands flew to her face as she tried her hardest to not let so many tears fall. She didn't want to fall apart. She had to be strong. She must've stood like that for longer than expected, for she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder and looked round to see Beast with a sombre expression. He pulled gently, leading her back to her seat on the front row.

Around them, the large gathering seated themselves, the mass of black lowering as one.

* * *

Logan surveyed the congregation from an upstairs window, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall. He had been invited, and encouraged to attend. But somehow, it felt wrong for him to stand amongst the large group of people, all of which deserved to be there. Did he? He didn't think so, not after the trouble he had caused with Jean and Scott. Was that guilt?

He quickly brushed that thought away, beginning to glower. Of course it wasn't..

But then that reminded him. Scott. The kid had been gone for a few days, and yet everybody seemed to have accepted his leave. Couldn't anyone else see the dangers of Scott's disappearance? Logan sighed quietly as he pushed up off the wall, making his way through the corridor. The black-clothed group were slowly parting from the scene, a few already heading into the mansion. Logan quietly trod downstairs, slipping out from a side floor. As the congregation for the memorial headed indoors, Logan made his way across the lawns, coming upon the memorial, as it stood tall in front of the empty seating. His pace slowed as he came upon it, a frown plunging an angular dip into his brow.

Flowers aplenty rested at the base of the memorial now, Logan suddenly feeling very empty handed as he looked down at the arrangement. He closed his eyes for a moment before looked up at the inscription on the memorial. "You'd agree with me, wouldn't you?" he muttered quietly, crouching down upon the sunlit grass. "You'd want us to check on Scott." Logan fell silent, as if expecting some sort of answer to rise from the smooth marble before him. His head bowed slowly as he sighed again. "I'll make sure the kid's alright," he muttered, eyes rising back to the marble as he lightly brushed his fingers across the inscription of her name.

Logan slowly pushed himself to his feet, turning away from the memorial with a bowed head. He set off back towards the mansion, but as he looked up, he saw Storm stood a short distance away, watching him. Clearly she had noticed him, but had refrained from coming closer to disturb him as he paid his respect. There was a light wind in the air, sending the hem of her black skirt swaying in the passing gust; her shortened ivory hair gently shook over her concerned gaze as she watched him.

"Are you alright, Logan?" she asked him in a tender voice.

"Yeah," uttered Logan gruffly as he walked towards the woman. "I've jus' been wonderin' about Cyclops though.."

"Logan – " began Storm softly. Logan was the one who had strongly opposed to the man's idea of leaving. And clearly he still was against it.

"You've seen what he's been like!" Logan cut across her sharply, "He's been shuttin' himself away for weeks now. He's stopped talking to us, he's stopped _listenin'_ to us!"

"I don't – "

"'Ro, the kid has took off from here with no real idea of what he's doin'. But I'm tellin' you, I know where he's headed. He's goin' back to Alkali Lake."

But Storm was now frowning, "Logan, we are free to come and go from the mansion as we please. As I'm sure you remember when you first came here. It is Scott's decision if he wants to take a break."

"He's lookin' for trouble. If he's in danger, ain't we supposed to help him?"

"I have no doubt where he's headed Logan, but he is just seeking closure on the terrible – "

"Stood freezin' his – "

"Yes!" interrupted Storm, her voice rising sharply for the first time. "Logan, we cannot assume what Scott is going to do – "

"So we sit and hope for the best?"

"The Professor is keeping an eye on him."

But Logan shook his head, continuing to be adamant in his point, "An' what if Charles finds somethin' he don't wanna see. What if he finds somethin' too late?"

"I'm sure it – "

"We need to bring him back, 'Ro," said Logan, his voice dropping to a soft murmur. "For Jean. He needs to be at the mansion, not wanderin' round the middle of nowhere with nothin' but his grief."

"I don't understand, Logan," said Storm softly, "Only a month ago you were throwing sharp remarks and insults to Scott any chance you got.. and now you care?"

"Jean's death has affected people differently," said Logan quietly, regarding the woman with gentle eyes.

Relenting under his warm gaze she sighed quietly, nodding her head, "Alright, we'll go and find him, first thing tomorrow. He has only been gone a few days; he won't even be there yet. Anyway, today it's the memorial.

"But just us," added Logan, "We don't need to take the kids."

"Don't call them kids, Logan, they're now X-Men members. Which reminds me, it's their first training session tonight, and I want you there."

Logan frowned at her for a moment at her order. In absence of Scott, Storm was the leader, and he only just realised how differently that made him regard her. She had always had a sense of authority, a refined woman. But the strength in her eyes and the confidence she maintained was just reminding him how good a leader she could actually be. And how he should respect her. "Alright," he muttered quietly.

"Seven o'clock," reminded Storm quietly, "In the changing rooms."

* * *

The metal doors parted as Logan strode inside, passing along the silver coloured flooring as he entered the changing rooms. Ahead of him were five figures, all clad in their tight leather uniforms. Raising an eyebrow, Logan checked his watch.

_19:11_

"You're late," informed Storm, just as Logan lowered his arm from his face.

"I noticed," he replied, glancing over the mutants in front of him. Rogue greeted with a gentle wave, besides her was Bobby Drake her long-term boyfriend. He had his arms folded and was regarding Logan with a stern expression. Good impression of Cyclops, thought Logan briefly, before his eyes went upon the other two new mutants. A tall, hulking figure nodded his head politely to Logan, and Logan was quick to recognise his scent from the attack at the mansion. He was the student who had offered to help Logan fight. Lastly was another girl, peering at Logan rather inquisitively. Ah, how could he forget her? She was the first mutant he saw in action all that time ago. Running _through_ a door.

"This is not just your first time in the Danger Room," Storm said as she glanced over the four younger mutants. "Logan hasn't been in before either." This seemed to alleviate some of the mutants' nervousness, for the brown haired girl stopped hopping anxiously from foot to foot every now and then.

Storm turned to survey Logan, then indicating to the young mutants, "This is Colossus and Kitty Pryde. I'm sure Rogue and Bobby don't need any introduction." She smiled slightly as Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Are you going to change, Logan?" Storm asked as she glanced over his form. Jacket and jeans weren't all that suitable.

"I'll be alright," shrugged Logan.

Storm pursed her lips a little, but she didn't seem ready to start reprimanding him like he was one of the students. "Fine," she answered, all though it seemed a little cool. She made her way through the door, brushing by Logan. The younger mutants were quick to follow her. Logan also turned, keeping up his pace by Storm's side.

"So, what is this Danger Room?"

They passed through another circular doorway, meeting the main corridor and turning to stride down it with the four younger mutants in tow. "It's a stimulation," answered Storm as she continued down the corridor, "a place to practise and train for the real things out there."

Logan looked quite intrigued, "How come I've never seen it before?"

"You never asked," replied Storm with a small smile on her lips. She stopped, cutting Logan in his path as she moved towards a large circular doorway. She stepped to the side, pressing keys into a panel.

The doors obligingly parted at the correct code, greeting them with a cool feminine voice, "Welcome."

Ahead of them was a bay of computers, divided from a large open space by protective glass walls. Steps led down either side of the platform into the empty area behind.

"Logan, take them down the steps, but don't go any further than that. I'll set it up, nothing too dangerous mind you. I want you to take three different routes in pairs and meet at the end. It won't be too dangerous.. but I warn you to keep an eye out." But Logan wasn't really listening; he was peering over the computer console with interest. So, this powered it all. "The danger in there is real, and will affect you when you come out. So don't stand around." She looked round, "Logan?"

He quickly looked up, "Yeah?"

"I said take them down the steps."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, making his way to a set of steps and making his way down with the mutants in tow.

"No further than that."

"Right," said Logan, having to quickly stop as he reached the foot of the steps.

"Ready?" called Storm as she tapped into the computer consoles.

"Ready."

Storm tapped one last button and the metal covered walls of the Danger Room disappeared, being replaced by a dangerous landscape of demolition. Fires roared from fallen buildings and it's debris. Above them a clear night sky twinkled upon them. Logan stepped forward slowly with a shocked expression, he could smell the rising smoke; feel the breeze as it passed his face. He turned, looking back at the other mutants. The four of them looked as surprised as he.

Out of the shadows appeared Storm, having just come down the steps and through the barrier. "Are you in pairs?" she asked the younger mutants. Instinctively, Bobby sidled up to Rogue. "Something a little different, hm?" asked Storm, gesturing Kitty towards Bobby. "This is about teamwork, you need to get to know your team." Colossus moved towards Rogue, nodding his head at her. "There are three main routes," repeated Storm, pointing at three distinctive paths that split off ahead of them. "It is very possible to get lost since this stimulation is vast. Try and get through them to the opening at the end and stick together in your pairs! If at any point you want to leave, say your name, followed by 'out' and you will be returned to the steps. At the computer you can monitor the rest of us and contact us via the microphone."

Logan was still a little ahead of them crouching, touching the burnt soil under his feet. He rubbed his fingers, the brown substance filtering out of his fingers.

"Go on," murmured Storm encouraging to the four younger mutants, who quickly set off in their pairs, running down two of the routes. Storm hurried forward, her hand resting on Logan shoulder as she chuckled, "I'll just check they've set off safely, you wait here."

Logan straightened with a nod, watching as Storm ran off across the dirt, her silver cape fanning out behind her, reflecting oranges hues of the surrounding flames. He lifted his eyes to study the area, nodding his head as if in satisfaction of the stimulation. Deciding to find something to help pass his time, he felt in his pocket, selecting a cigar and lighting it. Behind him a bellowed inferno erupted into the sky, causing him to lower his cigar from his lips with a blank expression on his face. Before he realised what was happening, sudden red lasers whipped through the sky and he ducked a little.

"Shit," he muttered, fumbling with the cigar before shoving it back in his lips. Behind him, he didn't notice Storm fly down to land besides a battered car, ducking a laser as it flew for her. She looked up, seeing Logan with his cigar. Above them, there was a sudden rush of air and with a gasp Storm threw herself at Logan. Logan was caught by surprised as he felt strong hands grip his upper arms and he was suddenly spun away from the battered car just in time, for a heavy block of debris was dropped down upon it, crushing the ground where Logan had been stood.

Logan was thrown heavily onto his back in the dirt, staring up at Storm as she glared at him, "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously, obviously meaning the cigar.

"What are you doin'?" he repeated, nodding to the way she sat on top of him,

"I'm saving your life!" replied Storm with a note of impatience in her voice. "Didn't you listen to me when we came in? The danger in here is real! You get wounded here, you'll be wounded when you come out!"

"Ain't that a bit dangerous for the kids?" asked Logan, his eyebrows shooting up as he thought of Rogue.

"Not, if they're keeping an eye out. The setting isn't that dangerous. Of course if you're going to stand around and smoke without a care – " she gasped as a laser flew over her head, this ducking action causing her face to end up being buried into his shoulder. She pulled back up, shaking her hair from her face. "Come on!" she ordered, leaping to her feet and grabbing him by the arm.

The pair set off in a run, leaping over the mass of debris that scattered around the area. The air was thick and hot, with clouds of dust and smoke swirling in the orange hued landscape. "Where the hell are the lasers comin' from?" he shouted, having to jump out of one's path.

"The stimulation, no one is actually shooting them."

"Why did you turn them on!"

"It gives us something to dodge!" replied Storm as she ducked under another.

Over the roaring flames and destroyed buildings there was a loud cry, "Kitty!"

"I think you set it too high," growled Logan as he suddenly changed course. Storm shook her head angrily in disagreement, but followed after the man swiftly.

* * *

Now, that is jam packed with trailer goodies, can you spot them all? There's roughly five or six in all! Please review the chapter!


	3. Bubble Baths

**Chapter 3**

Swirling fires died down under the glittering mist of ice as Bobby ran forth, Kitty was close behind them. They had just separated from the rest, heading down their own route. To make travel easier, Bobby had been extinguishing the smaller fires so they could run straight ahead as opposed to zigzagging past the infernos. The earthy flooring meandered by damaged buildings and piles of debris. Burnt out vehicles were scattered here and then, one on it's roof with it's windows smashed. Thick smoke rose from the bellowing fires, mixed with dusty clouds it caused the clear sky to be smothered by a dull haze.

"Bobby! Watch the lasers!" cried Kitty as she saw Bobby preparing to put out another fire. He looked up just in time to see a laser flying towards his face. With an ungraceful belly flop he avoided it by inches. Kitty allowed it to fly underneath her spread legs as she jumped. Her boots hit back down against the hard-packed earth and she quickly sprinted towards the fallen mutant. She stumbled to a halt, clouds of dust rising from her feet as she crouched down to Bobby. "Are you alright?"

Bobby pushed himself off his front, sitting up on his knees, "Yeah, I'm good," he answered quickly, brushing dust from the front of his new uniform. "Thanks for warning me."

"Teamwork, huh?" Kitty smiled, extending a gloved hand to help him up.

"Yeah," replied Bobby with a small grin, using her offer of leverage to pull himself upright. "Well then," he said awkwardly as the pair watched each other, "let's get going."

"Oh.. yeah."

The two mutants sprinted off again, with Kitty leading this time. Bobby still extinguished the fiercer blazes, but decided to concentrate on the passing red lasers a little more than he did previously.

"Hey! I think we go round here!" called Kitty as she pointed to a corner by a burning building. "I mean, it's a dead end otherwise." She gently hoisted herself over a fallen beam of wood, hurrying off.

But Bobby slowed, his eyes moving towards the flames that engulfed the building. There was a faint rumbling and before either of them could react, a thundering explosion shook it apart, billows of flame hurtling in every direction. Kitty screamed as a large lump of the wall came flying at her. Bobby felt a coldness run through him that had nothing to do with his mutation. "KITTY!"

But Kitty's split second timing caused the stone to pass right through her body and hit a pile of debris behind her. Flames bellowed after it as Kitty scrambled backwards, letting out another cry as she tripped over a fallen telegraph pole. But Bobby was ready; the same icy mist flew from his palms, zooming towards the flames that threatened to engulf his partner. The burst of fire was tamed, missing Kitty as it disappeared. The building was slowly extinguished, Bobby running forward to Kitty.

She was sat awkwardly on the floor, her legs uncomfortably spread and one elbow supporting her. One ankle was still resting on the telegraph pole. She was staring at the now silent, blackened building in front of her, a light wind blowing her hair across her sooty face as it had come loose from her ponytail.

"Kitty?" asked Bobby softly as he stared down at her. "Are you hurt? Did it get you? Do you want me to fetch – "

"I'm fine," interrupted Kitty as she stared up at him. "Honestly, just a bit winded.."

"Bobby!" Bobby spun round to see Storm coming towards him, flying over the top of some mismatched wreckage. She lightly landed in the dirt, running towards him. Just around the corner, Logan was following. "Kitty, are you alright?"

Kitty pushed herself to her feet with the aid of Storm, nodding quickly, "I'm fine. I fell over," she babbled, pushing her hair out of her face. "Just an explosion, I'm good."

"She nearly got hit by a wall and then burnt to death!" corrected Bobby indignantly.

"Which was moving, the wall or her?" asked Logan in momentary confusion.

"I phased through it. Honestly, I'm fine," Kitty repeated, looking round at the three concerned faces. She stepped back a little and almost fell over. Logan grabbed her arm, hoisting her upright. "Except for my ankle," added Kitty weakly. Logan looked round at Storm, who sighed and nodded her head.

"Bobby, take her to the infirmary."

Bobby stepped towards the other young mutant, "Alright, come on Kitty. Iceman out." And he disappeared from view with a distorted fade, like a bad signal on a television.

Kitty pouted a little as her stint in the Danger Room was over. "Kitty out," she murmured dejectedly, vanishing just as Bobby did.

Now alone, Logan and Storm turned to each other. "We'll call Colossus and Rogue out," sighed Storm quietly, looking up at Logan's face as she murmured, "Storm out."

Watching her disappear from view Logan shook his head gently, "Wolverine out."

Storm was leaning over the computer console when Logan appeared back at the steps. He made his way back onto the platform, eyes turning to the monitors as he watched Rogue and Colossus navigate their way through the stimulation. "Rogue, Colossus, exit yourselves," called Storm clearly into the microphone. On the monitor, Rogue and Colossus watched each other in confusion for a moment. A few seconds passed before their feet could be heard running up the steps. Rogue appeared first, looking concerned as she headed over to Logan. "What's wrong?" she asked, face looked damp and smudged with dirt. Behind her Colossus looked no cleaner.

"Kitty's hurt," answered Storm quietly as she shut down the Danger Room stimulation.

"She is?" asked Colossus abruptly, his low voice full of worry, "What happened to her?"

"She'll be alright," Logan said quietly, "Just had a fall, Bobby's with her in the infirmary."

"Go and put your uniforms away," called Storm as the younger mutants hurried out of the parting doors. But they went in the opposite direction to the changing rooms, clearly off to see Kitty. With a defeated sigh, Storm dropped herself into one of the leather desk chair in front of the large console, her head falling into her gloved hands. "It was set too high wasn't it?" she said softly.

"The kids were doing all right," commented Logan quietly as he headed towards her, "You saw all the fires Iceman had put out and Kitty said she phased through a wall. They knew what they were doin'."

"But Kitty got hurt.."

"Kitty fell over," Logan slowly walked towards storm, setting himself down in the second desk chair, "She didn't get hurt because of anything thrown at her by the stimulation. She just misjudged."

"I'll go and check how she is," Storm lowered her hands from her slightly dirtied face. "Then I think I'll take a bath."

Not really knowing what to say about this comment, Logan merely smiled faintly, reaching forward to wipe some dirt onto Storm's nose tip from his grubby finger. Storm pulled back slightly once he had done it, blinking as though she couldn't quite believe what he had just done. For a moment, Logan thought she was going to shout at him. Then, to his horror, she burst into tears. "I – I didn't mean to.. to.. upset.." apologised Logan helplessly as he watched her.

"Oh, it's not you," she said into her hands, "It's just today, it's everything."

"Listen," said Logan quietly as he stood up, finding himself uncomfortable with the crying woman. He really wasn't at one with any emotional outburst. "You go and have that bath. I'll check on Kitty."

Storm wiped her eyes slowly, then brushing running tears off her face. Dirt smeared from her gloves to her cheeks, but Logan didn't have the heart to tell her in fear of upsetting her all over again. "Thank you," she whispered softly as she stood up, giving Logan a watery smile. "They should listen to you, you're the next in command when I'm not around."

"You're takin' a bath," Logan murmured quietly, smiling a little. "Hardly disappearin'."

But Storm waved a hand dismissively, "A long, hot, bubble bath," she said, as though this explained everything. And on that note, she disappeared.

Feeling rather bewildered and once more mystified over women, Logan shook his head, following her belatedly out and turning the opposite way down the corridor towards the infirmary.

The doors parted the instant he came upon them, and he saw the four mutants gathered at one of the beds. Colossus turned as he heard the entry, nodding to Logan. "She has sprained her ankle."

"How do you know?" challenged Logan as he came towards the group.

"Well, back in Russia, my little sister, Illyana, has had many – "

"Alright, alright," muttered Logan gruffly as he waved a large hand, "Don't need a back-story. Kitty, will you be comfortable in your own room tonight?"

"Perfectly fine," insisted Kitty as she sat up, pushing herself off the bed.

"Right," Logan glowered round at the group. "Go and change, then. And you heard what Storm said, put the uniform's back or she'll have your asses in detention, or writin' lines, or whatever it is you kids do at this school."

Colossus and Bobby helped Kitty off the bed, travelling either side of her as they made their way to the automatic doorway. Rogue hung back, grinning slightly up at Logan as he stood there looking surly. "You sure know how to put folk in line," she murmured.

Logan's expression softened for her, "Of course I do, kid, I'm Wolverine."

With a quiet laugh, Rogue passed him, hurrying after her fellow mutants.

"Oh, Rogue?" Logan turned, seeing Rogue stop just as she was about to pass through the doors. She jerked her head a little to show she was listening. "Storm and I are headin' out on a mission tomorrow mornin'. Jus' thought you should know. Tell the others."

Rogue looked intrigued, but didn't press with questions, "Sure thing," she called, waving as she headed off, "G'night."

"'Night, kid." Logan sighed quietly as he rested against the foot of the bed, rubbing his face. He was now craving the cigar he had dropped in the stimulation. No doubt it didn't even exist now. Grumbling quietly he tiredly set off through the gleaming infirmary, contemplating taking a bath as Storm was.

Not a bubble bath though. Wolverine didn't do bubbles.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked that chapter. You may recognise some more of the firey location from the trailer, which including Bobby and Kitty running around, lol! Small, but I made it significant! Please review!


	4. The Return to Alkali Lake

**  
Chapter 4**

Sparkling water shone under the steely sunlight, surroundings lit with the grey sunlight. Tall fir trees stood in close-knit groups, spanning over great distances in the large, grey mountain terrain. Snow dipped down into a newly formed valley, a large stretch of water covering the lowest point. Broken debris of the familiar dam sat at the head of Alkali Lake, since covered a small spread of snow, but it was still noticeable if one knew where to look. The silent landscape was broken by the low hum of an engine, and a large grey plane descended swiftly from the sky, skimming tree tops before it lowered down into the thin snow of a small clearing. Silence fell as quickly as it was disrupted, the engine dying off and the jet disguised between the shadowy firs.

Quietly, the steps on the base of the jet lowered to rest the ramp into the snow, and a pair of black boots arrived into view as Storm descended. Her eyes cautiously took in the area. There was a light fall of snow in the air, coursing along with a passing breeze that idly played with her silver cape. As she stepped out into the snow, she looked round to Logan. He was pulling his leather jacket over his shoulders, having skipped out on uniform once more. He too took a sweeping glance at their surroundings, "C'mon," he muttered, turning and heading through the clearing and into the woods towards the distant lake.

Storm jogged up to reach his side, the pair travelling side by side through the snowy woodland.

They had been walking for a short while when Logan stopped in a smaller clearing, looking wary. Storm stopped a few steps ahead of him, looking back at him with a frown.

"What is it?"

Logan quietly trod forward, sniffing as his eyes scanned the shadows beyond the trees. "There's someone here.."

"Scott?"

"No.." Logan raised his head slowly, going tense. There was a distinct crack of twigs in the undergrowth. "We gotta get to Scott. Let's go." He grabbed her nearest arm, bursting into a run as the pair suddenly sprinted down through the clearing, throwing their footfalls down into the snow. Storm briefly wondered why Logan was running, it wasn't his usual style, but her answer came quickly. For to her horror, many figures burst out of the trees, outnumbering them three to one. Logan released Storm's arm, and they concentrated on their own paths, knocking snow covered fir branches out of their way, beginning to blunder blindly through the dense gathering of the ominous trees.

But their pursuers were not loosing distance; their close trail could even be heard by Storm. The pair shared a cautious glance with one another that said everything: they would have to fight their way out.

And abruptly, Logan and Storm whirled round, catching their pursuers by surprise. Storm's eyes had already turned startling white, and there was a shift in the breeze around them. Logan readied his posture, glaring round at the others. His claws slid from his knuckles with a swift _'snikt.'_

"Morlocks," said Storm with distaste.

But Logan didn't have time to ask what Morlocks meant, for one of the figures leapt towards him, and with a growl Logan met him in midair, plunging his claws viciously deep into the man's chest. The winds had now grown furiously fast and whirled violently around Storm. Snow picked up into the small vortex, which burst forth towards the surrounding Morlocks, sending them flying off their feet and hurtling through the air.

Logan throw the body off his form, staring up at the many bodies that were now screaming for mercy as they whipped around like rag dolls.

"Why are you attacking us?" asked Storm as she glared up through her ivory eyes.

The nearest Morlock tried to speak, and Storm slowed her spin.

"The same reason you're here," she cried, looking every bit furious.

"You want Cyclops?" Storm looked genuinely surprised.

The female Morlock cackled nastily, "No! We want Jean Grey!" The rest of the woman's words were lost into a scream as Storm threw her round in a fierce spin of her whirlwinds.

"How dare you!" Storm exclaimed, giving an angry cry as she threw her hands forward. The winds burst aloft, lightening forking from the sky and striking every Morlock. Their screams were cut short as they plummeted in the distance, disappearing into the trees.

Storm's eyes returned to normal, but they were hard with rage and lightening bristled around her form. "They wanted her body," she concluded, voice shaking with her fury, "for some sick reason. That's all I can think of."

"They?" asked Logan, sheathing his claws.

"Morlocks," repeated Storm as she turned to him. "They're mutants who live in the sewers of New York. We've had dealings in the past.. but they've never come this far from their sewers. This must be really important to them."

"But why would they want Jean's.. body?"

"I've no idea.."

* * *

A lonely wind whistled over the monstrous stretch of water that formed Alkali Lake. The water surface rippled gently under the passing wind, showing none of the distress that Scott Summers currently felt. He stood on a stretch of rock at the water's edge, staring down as miniature waves lapped up against the rocks.

His feet appeared to have led him here, whilst his mind put up no resistance. His hidden eyes stared across the lake solemnly. The place was unrecognisable now, but he knew that somewhere, under that water surface was the body for his fiancé, battered and beaten. Dead.

His eyes squeezed shut behind his red lenses, his inability to cry only infuriating him. He could feel his eyes burning, stinging with the need to release tears that never came. But the pain was spreading, extending over his temples where it thumped like an agonising headache. His entire head began to throb angrily, pulsing with each gasp he gave. He could feel his glasses beginning to tremble, the force of his red lasers steadily increasing. He cried out as he crouched down, his hands holding his temples as his head felt like it was splitting under the horrendous pressure. His glasses continued to shake, and Scott was sure they were going to explode under the escalating energy.

It had become too much, he pushed himself to his feet, throwing his head back as he screamed under the pain that gripped his head in a clamp-like hold. His shaking hands grabbed for his glasses, wrenching them from his eyes. The minute they were moved, his eyes burst out the built up energy, the red lasers flowing forth in a tremendous force that struck the distant water surface. His eyes struggled to see through the murky red that clouded them but he could see where the water was erupting skyward under his blast, gurgling and thrashing like some gigantic fountain.

Then he could see a figure rising out of the water, blurred and difficult to make out. But the pain that came next was unimaginable. Whatever the figure was, it was forcing the beams backwards, away from them and back into his eyes. The reversal was too much for his body to take. His body needed to release the growing energy, not receive the power into his bursting body.

The figure advanced towards him across the water surface, hands outstretched as the laser was guided back in through his eyes. Scott screamed and yelled, his knees buckled as he collapsed upon them, writhing as he tried to shake off the pressure. Through his blazing, burning eyes he could make out the figure that stood before him, elegantly tall and clothed in tight black leather, which was ripped and destroyed. A familiar silver 'X' caught his eye on the collar, and his eyes steadily travelled to the face of his beloved Jean Grey. But her eyes were blazing with furious flames, long luxurious locks of scarlet blowing under the force that blew towards her.

With no compassion in her gaze, her fists closed and everything erupted in a blinding red light.

* * *

Hurrying through the woodland, Storm and Logan continued their pursuit to Alkali Lake. The light through the trees began to brighten as they reached the edge of the woodland and they stumbled out, staring at the large stretch of water. It was deadly silent and undisturbed. Logan slowly walked forward, looking around the area slowly for any indication for Scott.

Behind him, he heard Storm tut, and he peered round to see her looking a little displeased. "I can't believe this has been a wasted journey," she said softly, clearly still smarting from her encounter with the Morlocks.

"Look, just scout the area, alright?" said Logan, "he might have come and gone."

Storm relented with a sigh, nodding her head, "Alright, I'll go up this side, you carry on that way," and she turned away from him, striding off through the snow.

Logan continued through the thin layer of snow, then passing over raw soil that had been left infertile the blast from the dam. He trod carefully forwards, reaching a rock, which jutted out across the water surface. He frowned as he glanced over the area. No one would guess that this idyllic, peaceful setting had destroyed one of their team members. That below the ground was network of tunnels and chambers where he was tortured with experiments.

However, he was brought out of his thoughts as something stirred in the water. As his eyes focused on the spot, a small object rose up from the surface, dripping gently with water. It proceeded to float towards him with no recognisable location of power and it was then that Logan realised, with a clench of his gut, that they were Scott's special glasses. They continued to drift to him, lenses glinting in the wintry sunlight. Logan extended his hand, taking the glasses gently.

Whatever force was holding them vanished as he touched them, and he quickly tightened his fingers about them so they wouldn't fall. Scott's glasses, but no Scott? His eyes rose to stare across the lake's surface, which was undisturbed once more. There was a sudden sickness that came over him.

He hadn't done something stupid.. had he?

A trembling hand closed the glasses in his palm before he turned and sprinted on across the dirt, noticing Storm in the distance, still scouring the area. "Storm!" he called as he continued forth, running as fast as he could, his legs burning.

She quickly looked round, "What is it?"

Logan skidded to a halt in the dirt in front of her, extending his palm. "I found these," he said softly.

Storm stared down at the glasses that lay in his hand. With a gasp, her hands flew to her lips, "No!" she cried, thinking the worst just as Logan had.

They both knew that Scott would never take his glasses off in public of his own accord, put others at such a risk. He would never lose them either. He needed them to keep his mutation under control.

"They were in the water," explained Logan softly.

Storm turned away from his, her mocha skin paling visibly as she stared out at the stretch of water. "You were right," she whispered shakily. "You said he might do something stupid.. oh.." she shook her head slowly, looking every bit distressed. But then her eyes hardened as her hands fell from her face, "_Logan!"_ she breathed, pointing.

Logan spun his head round staring at where she indicated. On the dirt banking laid Jean, her body partially in the gently lapping water. She was pulling herself weakly out of the lake, gasping with the effort. Her uniform hung off her in tatters, oddly lengthened hair lying drenched over her face. With one last pull she gave a soft gasp and she slumped into the dirt, the exhaustion taking over her.

* * *

The Scott scenes were taken from the trailer, as was Logan finding the glasses. I think it fits together quite well! Please review!


	5. Caging the Beast

**Chapter 5**

Storm hurried towards the edge of the water, crouching besides the still body of Jean. She tentatively checked the woman's pulse, then looking round at Logan with wide eyes. "Is this even possible? How could she have survived that?"

But Logan wasn't looking at her; he had crouched near Jean's head, staring down at her relaxed features. "Jean?" he asked softly. He hadn't noticed, but around him, bits of broken rock were floating, drifting along in an eerie manner. The rest of the area was perfectly calm

Storm slowly looked up at Logan, then noticing one particularly large piece of rock wandering by, "Logan!"

He quickly looked up at her, then noticing the rocks over Storm's shoulder. They were surrounding them.

"She's not in control of her powers," deduced Storm, swiftly standing to her feet. "Come on, we must get her back to the Professor quickly."

"But, what about Scott?" asked Logan, who realised that he was still holding the ruby quartz glasses.

With a pained look in her eyes, Storm shook her head, "Unless you can get his scent.. I don't think we have much hope."

Then was a pause in which Logan stared down at Jean, and then defeatedly bowed his head in agreement. He lowered to the ground, his arms gently slipping under Jean's limp body and pulling her into his arms. "C'mon then," he sighed.

* * *

The news had travelled like wildfire through the mansion within an hour of Logan and Storm's return. Both the good and the bad. In the underground medical bay stood the elder X-Men, a short distance from the bed Jean currently lay upon. She had not stirred since she pulled herself free of the lake.

Charles Xavier was sat above her head; his hands gently placed either side of her temples. He had fallen into a silence as he checked through Jean's mind of any information as to what happened since the water came over her at Alkali Lake. The rest of the X-Men stood anxiously, exchanging glances every now and then.

Just then, Charles raised his head, and the room automatically quietened. He looked troubled, as if he was wishing intently that the words he were about to say were not true. "Scott was killed by Jean."

There were several noises of disbelief, but none louder than Storm, who vehemently cried, "No!"

"It is all here, in her mind. But.. this is not Jean as we once knew her. Something has happened to her. Jean was dead.. something woke her, but she has to be controlled."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast, his head rising a little.

"Jean is no longer the person we once knew. Something inside is fighting to take over. I couldn't stay inside her head much longer, or else I could have been harmed. I believe her powers have grown immensely and I advise caution to all." Charles gently pushed a plastic contraption towards Jean's skull, the machine beginning a low hum. "She will rest for now, this helmet is the only thing keeping her unconscious."

"You're just leavin' her in that state?" Logan snapped.

"We must restrain the new force of her powers."

But Logan's eyes narrowed as he advanced forward, "Y'know sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

Charles turned solemn eyes upon Logan, "We cannot let her loose, not until we know the full extent of the damage."

* * *

The light of the room was painfully bright. Carefully, Mystique opened her eyes, rousing out of her unconscious state caused by the heavy handling of her capturers. He plan to find out information on the cure had quickly being turned against her, and she found herself surrounded by soldiers. She blinked again, wondering where on earth she was that was so blindingly white. Her eyes took in her surroundings, noticing that a white wall sat across from her, one formation of the small room. She could feel a soft blanket beneath her, and realised she was on a table. Turning her eyes, she noticed another bed further ahead the figure within covered by the blanket.

She oddly disorientated for some reason, her head heavy and insides uneasy. She tried to push herself upwards, but froze her motions, as ice-cold dread seemed to flush through her veins. The hand that was about to push her up lay splayed on the soft blanket. Skin was delicately cream, soft and unblemished. She pulled her hand towards her face, studying the smooth skin that lay unmarked by scales.

She had the cure?

She pushed herself upwards, for the first time ever realising how brazenly naked she carried herself. Normally, her scales offered small modesty, but now, she felt so exposed, so pure and untouched. Her hand lightly brush through silky locks of ebony hair that fell about her face with ease rather than slicked back.

Her moment of wonder was suddenly shattered as a door on one of the white walls burst open and several figures forcefully grabbed her. Taken by surprise, she was easily handcuffed and as she began struggling she was being pulled out of the room. Her eyes spun upon the second bed, the figure within now facing her. A small bald child stared at her with saddened eyes as she was dragged away. Mystique lost sight of the young boy as the door was yanked shut on the blindingly white room.

As soon as the door was shut, Mystique realised with a jolt that her skin was flaking over itself, her usual blue skinned form rippling over her nude form and travelling across her bare flesh. By the time she found herself being thrown into a chair, she was completely blue once more, eyes gleaming yellow, hair scarlet once more.

She noticed she had been brought to a heavily guarded room. That had only a table and two chairs on either side in the centre of the room. One of which she had been forced into.

Opposite her sat a suited man, surveying her with an expression of dislike.

"Raven Darkholme," he said softly, offering no introduction of himself. "There's no point in putting up a fight now. You have been captured and placed under arrest for several charges. Perhaps you can make it easier on yourself by telling me the whereabouts of Erik Lensherr?"

Mystique glowered. He really thought she would give up the location of Magneto? Foolish human. There was a tense pause, before everything happened at once. The seat Mystique was sat upon was kicked away as she leapt upward. She easily slipped through her chained arms, bringing the cuffs to the front of her body. "I hope this makes it clear," she snarled, abruptly spinning towards him. Her cuffs grappled about the man's neck and she cart wheeled off the table, pulling him with her and yanking the metal against his gasping throat.

"And I hope this does," came another voice.

Mystique's eyes snapped up.

Guns surrounded her.

* * *

Short, I know, but I wanted to split it from the next chapter, wherea heck ofa lot goes off! Explosions -check,anger - check,breakout - check, Juggernaut smashing down walls as he chases a phasing Kitty Pryde? CHECK!


	6. The Juggernaut

**  
Chapter 6**

Magneto raised his head slowly as he stood at the empty roadside. Either side of him, lounging in the shadows of the trees were two figures. None of them spoke, and Magneto merely turned his head to glance down the large road. A light breeze ruffled through the afternoon air, the sky relatively clear of clouds. Behind him, Magneto's cape slowly unfurled in the small gust, unfurling its black folds slowly.

"How much longer?" sighed one of the mutants behind him. He had a small frown and clicked a silver lighter impatiently.

Magneto smiled ever so lightly. "Patience, Pyro."

Pyro rolled his eyes to himself, clicking his lighter lid once more as he gazed over to the woman a short distance away. She offered no response to Pyro, and apparently treated him like he wasn't there. She held her head high, dark eyes gleaming from her sharp features. The pale coffee skin of her face was decorated with a dark tattoo, inked into the soft flesh of her cheek. Outlandish designs covered her head to toe, speaking roguish allure right from her pierced lower lip to the tight studded leathers she wore. "What will be our next course of action?" she asked simply, turning her eyes upon the back of Magneto.

"We won't know that until I have freed the rest of my Brotherhood." Magneto continued to gaze down the road, then stiffening his posture. "They're here. Callisto, Pyro. Stay where you are." He strode out into road, turning as he came to the middle and staring down at an oncoming convoy of vehicles. Two pairs of black reinforced off-roaders flanked a large heavily armoured prison transporter. Magneto slowly narrowed his eyes as he raised a hand, palm facing the oncoming fleet.

From his position in the road, he could see the confused faces of the drivers in the first off-roader. The man in the passenger seat was now angrily gesturing with his hands for Magneto to clear the road. But Magneto had no plans of moving. His fingers spread wide as he continued to block passage in the centre of the road, and the approaching vehicle was suddenly cart wheeled sideways out of the road and freeing the path for the second. Magneto remained firm, eyes hardening as the second vehicle.

It abruptly sprung backwards, the panicked screams of the humans inside clearly heard. But Magneto didn't bat an eyelid as the vehicle rolled backwards, slamming it's back end through the truck's windscreen, the impact a sudden death for the driver inside. The truck abruptly veered across the road, but Magneto froze its path before it could overturn.

Turning his head, he nodded to the two mutant he left at the roadside before he began making his way towards the stationary prison truck. Callisto and Pyro had headed over to him and now took up the rear as Magneto strode down the centre of the road. The two cars that had been behind the convoy swung out of their formation to race towards the oncoming trio. The woman in the passenger seat leant out of the window, positioning her gun before she fired.

But the mutants continued to walk forth, not displaying so much of a flinch as Magneto froze the oncoming bullets. The bullets back flipped in midair before zooming back their way they came. The car screeched sideways to avoid the hit, but the bullets merely followed flawlessly and made contact with the windscreen and the people inside. The car was thrown backwards into the remaining vehicle, both of them tumbling off road to crash against the trees.

Magneto came up to the back of the prison truck, his hands both rising together and pulling apart causing the heavily locked doors at the back to rip open. Right down at the opposite end of a large reinforced corridor was a barred cell in which Mystique was shackled into by her wrists, which were held above either side of her head on chains. However, she wasn't there peacefully, the soldier who was guarding the inside of the prison transporter was currently pulled up against the bars of the cell by Mystique's legs. She was slipped them through the bars and was promptly choking him as she kept him pinned there. It didn't take long for the man to crumple to the floor in silence and Mystique pulled her legs back inside the cell. A small smirk crossed her lips as she stared at the opposite end of the truck where Magneto was stood.

With a simple inclination of Magneto's head her chains snapped clean off her wrists and Mystique lightly dropped to her feet. She moved forward, the barred door having being unlocked also as she proceeded towards Magneto.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as she stopped besides him.

Mystique offered no glance to Callisto or Pyro as she conversed with Magneto. "The source of a cure is a mutant," she replied.

Magneto's face darkened, "The filth! Using mutants against mutants once more!"

But Callisto stepped forward, her face looking concerned, "Who is the mutant? What is it they do?"

Mystique slowly turned her luminous eyes upon Callisto, regarding the stranger who had arrived with the Brotherhood. After short consideration, she decided she should answer. "I don't know his name, but it's a mutant child. And he doesn't really do anything.. but when mutants go near him, their mutation disappears. Only if you leave the room he is trapped in does the mutant gene reactivate." She watched curiously as Callisto's eyes hardened and she whipped her head round to Magneto.

"They have him. I knew it."

"You know him?" asked Mystique.

Callisto slowly looked back round to Mystique, nodding her head slowly, "Yes, he lived with me and my mutants. Morlocks. His name is Leech."

"We'll get him out," said Magneto quietly as he glanced around the inside of the truck. "Where is it he is being held?"

"Worthington Laboratory," Mystique said quietly, her hands resting on her hips, "San Francisco."

Magneto nodded his head slowly, but he was looking at the wall of the truck, where there was a large metal door that was firmly locked. He slowly walked towards it, staring at it before he raised his hand and the large door pulled back from its locks and swung open. Magneto's curious face instantly looked rather surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Mystique, noting the expression, one Magneto rarely had.

"Cain Marko," said Magneto softly. Behind the large metal door was a broad hulking figure, trapped in four metal binds, which covered his forearms and lower legs. He clearly couldn't move, even his head pinned back against the wall of the truck. Magneto raises his hands once more; the restraints, which held the man in place, fell to the floor.

With a growl, the man stumbled forward, flexing his limbs. "It's Juggernaut now," he straightened to his full height, easily towering over all the other mutants there.

"The last time I saw you, you were at Xavier's mansion, causing trouble."

"Yeah, been trying to track you down for a while, Erik, ever since I heard you left Charles."

"My ideas and Charles' differed too greatly," said Magneto quietly as he stared up at Juggernaut. "And they still do to this day. I presume you heard about the cure?"

"Yeah, they were going to test it on me!"

There was a flicker of anger in Magneto eyes before he swiftly turned and strode out of the truck, "Then come with us. We are going to destroy that cure. We're going to San Francisco."

* * *

Dusk lightly played on the sky over the mansion, the lowering sun casting a warm pink glow over the grounds, including the stretch of woodland at the foot of the mansion walls. Through the trees walked Wolverine, his eyes glancing about the area as he slowly travelled. He reached a large tree trunk, swiftly pulling himself up and into the tree, crouching on a thick branch. He continued to scan the area, before all of a sudden, he threw himself out of the tree, form expertly back flipping as he soared down to hit the earth heavily. He landed before an unsuspecting figure and promptly struck them with his fists and an upper jut of his knee.

As the unknown opponent slump to the floor, Logan turned his head, swiftly exiting his claws out of his fists. Several more figures began to tread slowly out of the trees, raising their fists ready to defend. But Logan leapt forward, grabbing one; his claws plunged into him as he growled, throwing the limp body into several others. He then swept his claws around to strike two opponents at once, his claws easily slicing through their necks and causing them to collapse in silence.

Logan panted as he stared down at the fallen bodies around him, raising a hand to wipe his hair back from his face. His vest stuck to his sweating form, bare arms marked by dirt and blood.

"Wolverine, out," he muttered aloud and the woodland around him fizzled from view by a bad television reception and the entrance of the Danger Room appeared. Exhaling a sigh, Logan strode to the Danger Room console; closing down the stimulation he had just being fighting in. Stretching his limbs he made his way out of the Danger Room, casually striding down the corridor even though he was still bloodstained and dirty. But then he stopped, having come outside the entrance of the medical bay. He glanced at the closed double doors before he slowly walked in and the doors obligingly parted.

Inside, still on the centre bed was Jean, form still and eyes closed. Her mind still kept at bay with the mechanism Beast had designed. Logan slowly walked towards her, eyes staring at her unresponsive form. He slowly extended his hand to touch her arm, but just then, the double doors behind him slid open once more and he abruptly jerked his hand back before he peered round at the entry.

It was Storm, with a glare of fierce determination in her eyes. "We've got to go to San Francisco immediately."

* * *

Don't worry, the Juggernaut/Kitty scene is coming next chapter! But please review!


	7. Locating Leech

**Chapter 7**

"Beast discovered that a child mutant has been taken by the US Government, and is the power of the recent cure," Storm told the attentive X-Men as she readied the controls. "Leech's mutation can disable the genetic DNA when it comes near him, and it is that power than has helped to develop the cure and it's experiments. We need to get him out of there and fast. Charles received news via Cerebro that Magneto is also on his way – which has to be bad news. We can't let Magneto take the child." She then paused, glancing over her shoulder, "Any questions?"

The mutants in the jet merely stared at her, only Logan brave enough to take a nonchalant glance at his gloves.

Pursing her lips, Storm began to ascend the jet out of the basketball court. "Let's go."

* * *

The jet descended from the crystalline sky, lowering upon a tall towered building that was a main image of the San Francisco skyline. The ramp lowered from the underside of the aircraft, the X-Men coming into view as they travelled down towards the roof. Logan continued walking, moving towards the edge of the sky scraper and glancing down dubiously at the colossal drop that led to the distant road of busy traffic of miniscule vehicles.

"Where are we?" he asked, as he pulled back from the edge of the building and glanced over his shoulder. He got his answer when his eyes happened upon the monstrous steel sign that rose up from the roof. 'Worthing Laboratories Ltd.' He then narrowed his eyes, seeking out Storm, "Right. Smart plan, land on the roof. How the hell do we get inside from here?"

Storm placed her hands on her hips, "How do you think?" Logan frowned a little, but he noticed Storm nod her head to Colossus. The younger mutant straightened his posture, his skin suddenly becoming devoured by the organic metal of his mutation. Then, without hesitation he raised a fist and punched downward at the roof. The layers of constructions smashed through easily leaving a hole in the roof that a person could easily slip through.

"How conventional," muttered Logan as he stepped forth, dropping in the hole as he followed the other X-Men. He landed in a brightly lit corridor, slightly fogged by the dusty residue of the destruction in the roof.

Storm turned her head slowly, glancing round the relatively quiet corridor. "Let's find Leech. We'll split into two. Logan, take Kitty and Colossus. Rogue, Bobby, come with me." As the younger mutants began dividing off, Storm gave a brief nod to Logan, "If you see anything.. Tell me," she indicated her earpiece before she turned off down the corridor, Rogue and Bobby in tow.

Logan glanced at the two mutants with him, "Come on," he muttered turning off and stalking down the corridor at a swift pace. His eyes trained the corridor ahead, of which was as pristine and bright as the rest of it. He could hear Kitty hurrying behind him, and Colossus' heavy, distant footsteps. He searched the air for a scent, but many mingled in and none stood out particularly as Leech, whose scent he didn't know of. "Remember," he said quietly as he trudged around a corner, "Magneto and his lot are here, so you gotta be careful."

"Quite right," came a voice and Logan immediately halted as Magneto languidly turned from about a corner. His hand was lifted, indicating just why Logan wasn't moving.

Logan's eyes narrowed and he fought to look round at the younger X-Men. "Get outta here - find the kid!" The two were stood fast, staring with shocked eyes at Magneto. Logan let out a growl, "SCRAM!" With a gasp Kitty immediately flung herself sideways, racing through the nearest wall whilst Colossus ran back the way he came. At the direct order, the young X-Men had no wish to disobey. Besides Magneto, Juggernaut stepped into view, smirking at Logan's rigid, hovering body.

"Stop them," said Magneto calmly.

And without hesitation, Juggernaut turned, beginning a run towards the wall Kitty had phased through. The structure materials crumbled upon impact and the aptly named Juggernaut continued through, gaining speed as he burst through the next wall.

Magneto turned his eyes back onto Logan with a sinister smile, "For the third time you have somehow disrupted my plans, Wolverine. Perhaps I ought to deal with you once and for all." With a twist of his hand, Magneto forced Logan to bend backwards against his adamantium spine, his cries echoing across the corridor as his teeth grit in determination. His eyes shot wide as he gasped, skin beading with sweat.

* * *

The wall raced towards her, but Kitty easily phased through it. Behind her she could hear distant crashes and swiftly stopped. Without a sound she gently began to descend through the floor like it was liquid. And sure enough, Juggernaut raced through the doorway only to then step on the flooring and fall southward. There, he stopped, lodged in the floor surface, which was now hard once more. Kitty reappeared, floating upwards with a smirk on her face as she watched the stuck Juggernaut. The shiny flooring came to his chest, effectively locking him in place. With an amused laugh, Kitty spun on her heel, phasing through the next wall. However, behind her she heard an almighty rumble and the explosion of breaking concrete. Juggernaut had broken free and was chasing her once more! With a frightened gasp she pushed herself faster, hearing the walls she had previously slipped through be broken away, the sounds closer together as he gained speed.

Almost blindly she ran, noticing blurred images of people who looked up in surprise as she burst through and then disappeared, only to then hear their screams as Juggernaut smashed them out of his unstoppable path. Kitty threw herself through the next wall, abruptly feeling cool air skim her face as she tumbled out of the final wall of the building. Her eyes fled downward to see the busy traffic below her. She gave a scream as she plummeted, hearing the wall behind her be smashed apart as, like her, Juggernaut came tumbling through into nothingness. She threw her hands out in front of her falling body, her body abruptly slowing and hovering in the air. Juggernaut dropped past her with a yell, racing towards the road below. With wide eyes, Kitty stared as she watched Juggernaut crash into the busy traffic, sending tarmac and vehicles scattering in all directions.

However, he pushed himself to his feet, shaking himself off with a growl. Kitty tentatively stood herself up, staring at the bare air that was beneath her feet. She took a small step towards the building she had fallen out of, then continuing and phasing herself back into building. Back on solid ground she exhaled a soft breath of relief, a gloved hand swiping her hair back to her scalp. She jogged lightly through the empty room she had landed in, phasing through into the next room to see two figures stood in a blindingly white room.

A small bald child slowly looked round, his eyes piercingly blue. Kitty gave a gasp as she watched him, then noticing the dark skinned woman glare at her. "Come, Leech," she said softly, the piercing in her lower lip glinting in the light. Kitty clenched her fists as she stepped towards the woman.

"Leech is coming with the X-Men, for his safety! Magneto will - "

"Hush, girl," snarled Callisto, swiping the back of her hand into Kitty's face and sending smaller body spiralling off to the side at the force of the strike. With a cry Kitty phased through the wall she was thrown at, landing on her back in the outside corridor. She groaned softly, her tongue tentatively tasting the blood that trickled from her mouth.

"Kitty," came a low voice, and Kitty looked up abruptly to see the metallic Colossus stood over her.

"Peter!" she cried, pushing herself to her feet with his aid. "They've got Leech, Magneto's group!"

Nodding his head, he grabbed her nearest hand, "Come on. We'll find him." And he turned, setting off into a run.

* * *

Storm froze in her walk, Bobby and Rogue doing the same behind her. "Voices.." she said quietly, then turning to the door nearest to her, peering in through the glass circle in the top. "Oh my God!" she gasped.

Rogue came to her side, looking anxious, "Storm, what is it?"

"It's Angel," she said softly. "Warren.. No.. they're giving him the cure! Angel!" she cried, banging her fist on the door. "ANGEL!"

Inside the laboratory, Angel turned his head slowly, eyes happening upon the African mutant in the window. He looked shocked by her appearance. The winged mutant was strapped down, locked into place. His glorious ivory wings were fastened back with a harness and unable to move. Angel slowly looked back upon his father who stood with a solemn gaze.

"This must be done, son," he said softly.

Besides him, his white-coated workers moved closer to Angel's side, preparing him. One woman advanced forward with a large needle in her grasp. The clear serum inside the mutant cure. Angel swallowed softly, turning and seeing that Storm had disappeared. His eyebrows contracted as he moved his head back to face the needle, eyes becoming frightened.

"I can't do this," he told his father softly, his frown deepening all the more.

"Warren.."

"No! Get away from me!"

And with a gasp, he clenched his fists, his wings abruptly ripping out of the harness and tearing away the leather that had bound him. He threw the workers off him, uncaring as they collapsed to the floor. He stepped forth, blazing azure eyes locked upon his father, who had backed away at the sudden use of violence. "Warren.. reconsider your actions!" he snapped as he straightened his suit.

With his jaw set, Angel raised his head commandingly. "My name is Angel," he said sternly before his wings gave a tremendous flap as he threw himself at the glass window. Screams were heard as the glass shattered into tiny particles, spraying out over the laboratory. Angel plummeted downwards, relishing the swift wind against his face. He then allowed his wings to catch his drop, soaring elegantly across the buildings.

* * *

The sounds of heels echoed across the corridor as Storm ran towards Logan, her silver cape fanning out behind her sprint. She plunged downwards upon her knees as she reached his side, where he laid face down and unmoving. Whilst he didn't appear to be visibly injured, there were telltale signs of blood pooling on the metallic floor. "Logan!"" she gasped as she leant over to him, pulling him over onto his back so she could see his face. He let out a soft groan, his closed eyes screwing up.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured under his breath, almost too quiet to be heard.

"What?" asked Storm as she stared down at him.

Logan cracked open his eyes, seeing Storm's face hovering closer to his and bobby and Rogue flanking her shoulders. All looked anxious. "Magneto," he informed in explanation, then sitting up. "Where's Kitty and Colossus?"

"I thought they were with you?"

"They were, I told them to get the hell outta here when Magneto showed up!"

Storm nodded her head before she lifted a gloved hand to her silver earpiece. "Colossus, are you there?" There was a moment's pause before a reply came.

"_Yes, Storm."_

"Are you safe? Is Kitty with you?"

"_We are both safe. Did you find Leech?"_

"No."

"_It appears Magneto has successfully captured him. Logan was hurt, we should go find him."_

"It's alright, we found him. Both of you come back to the Jet, we'll wait for you at the roof."

"_Yes, Storm."_ And the signal cut off.

Storm glanced down at Logan, her hands still holding him, "Can you stand?" she asked, preparing to help him up.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, pushing himself upward. "Just ache a bit, that's all." He met Storm's concerned gaze before he added grudgingly, "What a waste of time this mission was."

"Not at all," said Storm defiantly. "Leech is away from the humans. Which is one good thing. Now we just need to free him from Magneto."

"I don't think it's gonna be that simple," muttered Logan as he limped off down the corridor.

* * *

Yay, X3 is coming closer! Please review!


	8. Jean's Breakout

**Chapter 8**

"I don't know what we're going to do now," sighed Storm as she pinched the bridge of her nose as though a headache was coming on. Opposite her, Charles was sat near his desk, looking out of the window in a contemplative manner. They had arrived back from San Francisco with an injured Logan and without Leech. Needless to say, it hadn't been one of their best missions. And although Storm didn't say it, she believed their task might have been victorious had Scott and Jean been with them rather than the younger mutants. But of course, neither could. This thought brought tears to her eyes and she purposely looked down at her lap.

"We will persevere," said Beast quietly, from his position near the window. He unfolded his arms and made his way forward so he could sit besides Storm on the small couch.

Charles came out of his reverie as Beast walked by. "Indeed, but we must also wait for the opportune moment and see what Erik has planned."

"And then it could be too late," Storm interjected with a worried tone. In reassurance, Beast lowered a large furry palm to the hand on her knee and gently clasped her fingers.

"Charles is right, Ororo. Without any indication of what might happen next, it would be foolish to strike blindly."

Exhaling a soft groan, Storm slumped her head against Beast's suited shoulder, her eyes closing. "You're right," she admitted. "But to sit and do nothing.."

"I know," Beast consoled her. With a squeeze of the woman's hand he glanced over to Charles who nodded his head slightly.

"I'm afraid I have a physics class to prepare. I trust I'll see you down at dinner." And with that, he turned his wheelchair gradually towards the distant door before he set forth and exited his office.

Storm looked up as she heard the door close, her eyes then meeting Beast's. "Will you be staying a little longer?"

"I'd never miss a roast dinner."

There was a small smile on Storm's lips as she shook her head. "I mean here at the mansion. With the X-Men."

"Ororo, my fight with the X-Men was a long time ago.." his brow furrowed gently as he regarded her. "My uniform is probably thrown – "

"It's downstairs," interrupted Storm with a challenging hike of an eyebrow. "It's still in the cabinet."

"Next to everyone else's?"

Storm nodded her head, "Yes, even when we upgraded our uniforms, yours was left, just in case."

"I don't know, Ororo," Beast sighed, he watched her, for she pushed off the couch. At this, he also raised to his feet, "I'm not much of a fighter anymore – " His words were cut off as Storm spun round at him, her leg branching out to attempt to swipe him at the ankles. He reacted instantly; springing upwards to miss her kick and countering the oncoming strike of her palm with his shoulder during an agile back flip. Within seconds he had leapt clear from her range and everything fell silent.

Storm straightened, absently knocking her hair from her eyes. Arms folded as she surveyed Beast, who now hung off the top of Xavier's wall by his claws. He was staring down at Storm with an uncertain expression. He glanced about himself before he released himself from the woodwork and allowed himself to plummet down to join her height once more. Once his feet had hit the floor, he cleared his throat tentatively, straightening his tie as he tried to brush off the incident.

"I see otherwise," Storm said with a knowing smile.

* * *

The medical bay was silent save for the occasional beep and whirrs from the surrounding machines against the metallic walls. As ever, Jean lay still on the centre table, the headset keeping her controlled and safely unconscious. Logan was by her side, staring down at her unresponsive form with a bitter glare in his eyes. He didn't agree with keeping her locked up inside her head like this. The Professor said it was for everyone's safety, especially Jean's, and that when the time was right he would remove the helmet and allow her to wake up. He breathed out a low sigh from his lips, gently extending his hand to trail up her nearest bare arm. Upon reaching her shoulder, he lightly pushed back the oddly long strands of crimson hair.

With a lightning speed, Jean's other arm flung across her chest and her hand grabbed his wrist tightly. His eyes' flew up to her face where she remained otherwise unresponsive and expressionless. With her grip unwavering, Logan quickly moved his free hand towards her headpiece, pushing it back from her crown. As it was pushed, it automatically retreated the rest of the way. As it came clear of Jean's head, her eyes shot open and stared at the ceiling rigidly.

Logan's instant thoughts were regret, for her behaviour was strange and her fingernails were beginning to dig into his skin. But then, she pulled back, and it was with relief that Logan saw her turn her head to smile up at him. "Jean," he breathed softly as he watched her, his eyes scanning her intently.

"Missed me?" she asked with a slight grin shaping her lips. When Logan averted his eyes, she continued, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Logan privately agreed as his mind cast back over their kiss before Alkali Lake. He never thought he would be able to feel positive about her again when he saw her disappear under the waves of the dam. But now, she was here, even flirting a little and all whilst scantily clad. His eyes progressively travelled back to her face. "Logan, you're making me blush."

Logan paused with a small frown before a knowing smirk lifted the corners of his lips. "You're reading my thoughts."

"I don't have to," she said softly, a sultry smile becoming present. Logan looked a little discomfited by this and his eyes glanced away from her face once more. It was Cyclops. The team leader had been dead for less than a week and Logan was having immoral thoughts about the man's fiancé. He did before.. but now.. it was different. Jean appeared to be still reading his mind, for she spoke up softly. "It's ok."

She pushed herself up from the table slowly, their eye contact never wavering as she moved. Logan remained still, even as she sat herself in front of him and slipped her bare legs about his hips. His eyes scanned her features as she joined his height, taking in a low breath as he felt her thighs tighten suggestively. Her head came closer to his, and the gap between them was decreasing steadily. There was a moment in which Jean paused, her eyes staring into his as she repeated in reassurance to the concern mixed in which his lustful thoughts. "It's ok.."

Logan's head bowed slightly, appearing to disagree with her words. But Jean wasn't going to let him. Logan gasped as he felt his head be forcefully lifted by her telekinetic powers and dragged in to crush their lips together in a heated passion. All doubts were erased the instant he felt her hot breath collide with his. Her hand snaked about his neck, gripping tightly through his hair as she kept him firmly against her lips. His hands trailed up her back, fingertips skimming the black vest she wore till they reached her long locks of hair and eagerly entwined his hand into them as he supported her head. Her knees bent, bringing her legs upwards as she supported her balance on the bed, readying as she pulled herself back down onto the bed and led him down with her. Logan easily straddled her hips, continuing to kiss her with increasing ardour. Their heavy breaths echoed about the silent medical bay with the occasional softened groan from their locked lips.

Amidst their growing passion, Jean pulled her head back, staring up at Logan with deeply lustful eyes. "I want you now!" she gasped. There was the discreet sound of a zip being undone and Logan lifted up to stare down at the fly of his denim jeans. She had done it telekinetically. He made a grab for his belt before his trousers could be removed and sharply jumped back off the medical table.

"Jean, this isn't you.."

Jean sat up slowly, staring at him between the curtains of her long red hair. "Yes, it is," she whispered breathily

"No," insisted Logan, fastening his trousers up hurriedly. "Maybe we ought to take it easy. The Professor said you might be.. different."

Jean's eyes darkened as she glared at him. "He would know wouldn't he?" At Logan's frown she continued, "What, you think he's in your head too? Look at you Logan.. he _tamed_ you!" As her gaze grew fiercer, the objects around them began to rattle violently, the screens of the many monitors flickering rapidly.

"Stop," cried Logan as he hurried towards her, he grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her as he saw her give a frightened gasp of breath. "Look at me. Jean, it'll be alright." Her eyes were staring at him in fear, their sharp fiery nature gone and replaced with the usual tender brown gaze. Tears had begun to form, and her eyes gently closed. The droplets trickled from under her lashes as she gave a shaky breath.

"Please.." she whispered gently as she shook her head.

But Logan continued, taking her head in his hands as he stared intently at her. "We can help you. We can fix you!" Jean shook her head again, more tears falling. "We can make it like it was!" Her eyes abruptly flew open, causing Logan to aggressively glare her at, his words heated as he fought against the change that was coming over her. "Stay with me!"

"Please.." she said again, her wide eyes fearfully scanning his features. "..kill me.."

"Jean.."

But her gaze had hardened, her features set as she gritted her teeth. She said nothing more. Abruptly, Logan felt his grip beginning leave her head. She stared at him, telekinetically forcing him to be thrown backwards at a swift speed. He crashed against the metallic walls, groaning as the energy was lost and he plummeted to the floor. Jean pushed off the edge of the table, now completely ignoring Logan as he lay on his side on the floor, knocked unconscious by the forceful slam. She strode towards the circular doorway, moving with a casual gait. Without raising a finger, the automatically sliding doors were blasted off from the machinery and flew backwards amidst debris to hit the metal wall of the corridor with an almighty tremor. She calmly walked out, and turned out of the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

Storm sprinted in through the destroyed archway, having ran downstairs after hearing a disturbance. Her eyes travelled over the thick metal doors, which lay haphazardly against the corridor wall. Her eyes quickly noted that Jean had gone. She spotted a form slumped lifelessly on the silver flooring, one she quickly recognised. "Logan!" she cried as she hurried towards him. She dropped down to her knees, her hands shifting to pull him over onto his back. He groaned in pain, a hand lifting to hold his aching head. The collision against the metal wall had sent his adamantium skull into such violent vibrations against his brain that it had knocked him out.

He sat himself up with her aid, his eyes eventually opening and meeting her concerned gaze. "Storm.." he muttered.

"What happened? Where's Jean?"

Logan slowly looked round at the destroyed doorway before back onto Storm. "She's gone."

"This is why she needed to be controlled," came a voice, and Charles rolled himself in through the doorway. Both Storm and Logan quickly looked round at the Professor.

"Spare me the lecture," growled Logan softly, closing his eyes.

"It was only a matter of time before she broke out," said Charles solemnly, "but it's what she does next that concerns me."

"She's not herself," Logan whispered as he shook his head. "We need to bring her back."

Charles shook his head, "That would be too dangerous."

"Logan, you said yourself that she had changed," Storm said softly as she watched him.

"Yeah, and we need to fix her!" He pushed to his feet unsteadily, ignoring Storm's helping hands. "We need to bring her home!"

But Charles's gaze was watching Logan with deep apprehension, "You have no idea.." he whispered softly. "You have no idea what is upon us now. The next time we meet Jean, we won't be on her side." Storm and Logan both stared at him in question. "The incarnation that has taken over her is far too powerful for us to control. Her powers at their extreme could destroy us all in seconds."

"So what do you suggest we do?" snarled Logan in distaste, "Kill her?"

The unflickering gaze Charles held proved that this option was not at all extreme. "First, we need to find out where she is going. And for that, we need Cerebro."

* * *

There you go! A few trailer snippets there and then some! Please review.


	9. Author Note!

X3 is here and I've seen it! Do you think I was close to the story? Some bits were so obviously not (Like the rescue of Leech,) but it was all guesswork. It's time to put this to rest now we have the real thing! Keep an eye out on new stories coming out which I have planned based onevents after X3including: _'One of Them.'_ Hope you enjoyed this speculation in the upcoming days of X3, and that it kept you going!


End file.
